


The Curious Case of Madam Purrs a Lot

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anders gets a new cat it isn't all it's cracked up to be, until she starts bringing him the best gifts. Hinted Fenders</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Madam Purrs a Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Ciekawy przypadek Madam Mruczanki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217857) by [Regalia1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992)



Anders found Madam Purrs a Lot one night returning from a mission with Hawke. The kitten had been hidden under a pile of decaying rags, Anders wouldn’t have even noticed her if it hadn’t been for the pitiful mewl he’d heard coming from the pile. When he went over to check it he was surprised and delighted to find the little grey stripped kitten curled up there. Without any thought Anders had taken her home and tended to her. She was malnourished but otherwise fairly healthy. Anders was going to make sure though that he got her up to full health in no time.

It had been some years since Anders had owned a cat so he forgot all the problems that could come from having one around. Madam got into everything! She played with the linen wraps, she got up on to the shelves with all his poultices on it, nearly destroying everything he had one night, and one time she even shredded one of the copies of his Manifesto! And he’d been planning to give that one to Isabela to read over.

All in all while having Madam around was good for the company, the little kitten was driving him crazy!

One night while he was working on rewriting what she had destroyed she sat there and yowled at him. Not mewed, but full out yowls, which had some of the nearby Darktown residences asking what he’d been doing all night, and the scratches all over didn’t do anything in reassuring them that there was nothing that had happened the night before.

She left him little gifts outside the door to his room, or under his bed, or ON his bed, sometimes. Sometimes they were useful little tools that he had to quickly return to their owners, sometimes there were dead rats, and one time a pair of red underwear, he hadn’t known what to make of that until Isabela had visited and asked him what he was doing with Fenris’ smalls. No amount of explanation or pleading for her to just forget it had gotten whatever notion she had in her head out of it.

Of course some of it was his fault. He didn’t always have time for her. There were times when the clinic was so full that he had to keep her locked in his room, the days when he stayed up late working on his Manifesto, and even worse the times were he was off following Hawke on missions that could last anywhere from a day to several days. He always tried to make it up to her, and Maker bless her Madam seemed to accept his apologies most of the time, sometimes she disappeared for quite some time by herself in retaliation, or he thought it was retaliation, and he sat there worrying. He never actually knew where she went, but she always came back looking better then when she had left.

Then one day he found out.

Having various members of Hawke’s group coming into his clinic was not that unusual. Avaline and Varric both came to check up on him, and occasionally get check ups, Merrill sometimes came to try and chat with him or help out, he didn’t approve of either from the little blood mage, Isabela often came by for poultices for various issues, and Hawke was a frequent visitor for all manner of things. There were only two people that he pretty much never saw unless they were with Hawke, and one of them just happened to walk into his clinic one evening after he was putting out his light, wondering when he was going to see Madam again, it had been almost a week since she’d disappeared.

“The Clinic is closed.” He said as he heard light footsteps coming his way. He didn’t even bother looking up as they stopped not to far from him.

He was surprised of course to suddenly hear Fenris’ voice. “I am not here for healing mage; I have come to return something.” There was the sound of shifting and then a curious mew. Anders looked up quickly and was delighted to see Madam. She was being held out to him, cradled gently in one of Fenris’ clawed gauntlets. “I believe this is yours. She has been a thorn in my side for the past week.” Anders noticed that there was no malice or irritation in his voice.

He couldn’t however keep surprise from creeping into his own voice. “She’s been going to you!? All those times that she’s disappeared and I’ve been worried sick!?” He took Madam and quickly cuddle her close. “What have you been doing to her?”

Fenris made a noise of irritation at that. “I have not been hurting the beast, she however has been getting rather plump off chasing the rats in my home, eating my food, and sleeping on my bed.” His lip curled. “And stealing my smalls.”

Anders wasn’t exactly listening as Fenris ranted; he was too busy cuddling Madam. “Daddy missed you, yes he did, don’t ever run off again.” He did however tune into the last part. “Your smalls?” His face began to go red as he hurried into the clinic and into a drawer where he had been keeping some of Madam’s gifts. Inside were a pile of smalls, ones that Madam kept leaving on his bed. “You mean these?”

“Yes mage those.” Fenris said, having followed him in. “Why are you in possession of them?”

“Because Madam Purrs a Lot keeps bringing them to me.” Anders said evenly. “I didn’t know who they belonged to.” Except when he thought about it he did, or at least the red pair. “You can take them back, all of them.”

Fenris’ glare was even more deadly than normal as he retrieved them. “Keep your cat out of my clothes mage.” The tone was angry but it was directed at Anders rather than Madam. Anders wondered if he had a soft spot for the cat.

Anders waved a hand at him dismissively as he focused on scratching Madam’s ears, he heard Fenris huff in irritation and then leave the clinic. Once he was sure that the elf was gone he gave Madam a kiss on her head. “You can steal all the smalls you want from him Madam Purrs a Lot, daddy doesn’t mind at all,” Especially not if it made the broody elf visit him more in a non-murderous mood. “You’re such a good kitty.” He went to bed smiling that night, Madam sleeping on his chest, and images of Fenris in only his smalls dancing in his head. Cats were so great.


End file.
